Jude Law
Jude Law (1972 - ) Film Deaths *''Shopping'' (1994) [Billy]: Killed in a car crash and/or shot to death when he crashes a stolen car into a mall window as the police fire on the car. (I don't know whether it was the crash or the gunfire that killed him.) (Thanks to M.) *''Gattaca'' (1997) '[''Jerome Eugene Morrow]: Commits suicide by burning himself in an incinerator. (Thanks to Elizabeth and Jovita) *Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil (1997)' [''Billy Carl Hanson]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Kevin Spacey in Kevin's study. His body is shown afterwards when John Cusack arrives in the middle of the police investigation (he later appears as a spirit depicted in death as Kevin is dying). *''Final Cut'' (1998) [Jude]: Stabbed in the back and neck; the movie opens with his funeral and the murder is shown in flashback. (Thanks to M. and Liz) * Immortality''' (The Wisdom of Crocodiles)'' (1998) [Steven Grlscz]: Stabbed in the hand by Elina Lowensohn as he tries to save her from killing herself at a moment when he's dying for his monthly dose of blood; he gives up the idea of killing her because he knows he's done for, and she leaves, letting him bleed to death in painful agony. (Thanks to M. and Vanessa) *''Existenz (eXistenZ)'' (1999) [Ted Pikul]: Killed in an explosion when Jennifer Jason Leigh detonates a bomb secretly planted in his spine blowing open his back in the process (this later turns out to be a simulation and he survives the film in reality) *''The Talented Mr. Ripley'' (1999) [Dickie Greenleaf]: Beaten to death with an oar by Matt Damon during a fight (when Jude rejects Matt) while out in a boat with him (he dies as Matt holds him); Matt then dumps Jude's body overboard before sinking the boat (so Matt can then assume Jude's identity). *AI: Artificial Intelligence (2001)' [Gigolo Joe]: Playing an android, he is presumably dismantled (off-screen) after being seized by the authorities. (Thanks to M.) *''Road to Perdition'' (2002) [Harlen Maguire]: Shot in the back by the mortally-wounded Tom Hanks while Jude is menacingly approaching Tom's son (Tyler Hoechlin). *''Cold Mountain'' (2003) [W.P. Inman]: Shot in the stomach by Charlie Hunnam; he dies in Nicole Kidman's arms shortly after riding back to her. (Thanks to Nick, Emily and M.) *''Sleuth'' (2007) [Milo]: Shot in the stomach by Michael Caine; he then falls down an elevator shaft. (Thanks to Hamish, and Thierry) *''Hugo'' (2011) [Hugo's Father]: Burnt to death in a fire; his death is revealed when Ray Winstone informs Asa Butterfield. *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012; animated) [Pitch Black]: Presumably destroyed when his own nightmares turn against him (I don’t know if this contributes as a death but I thought I’d list it just in case). *''Black Sea (2014) '[Captain Robinson]: Drowns or crushed to death when his sub implodes (off-screen) after deciding to stay in the flooding submarine, using the last escape suit to send some of the gold up in his place. *Genius (2016)' [Thomas Wolfe]: Dies of pneumonia (off screen). TV Deaths *Jimmy Kimmel Live'' (February 25, 2013) '[''Random Victim]: In the "Movie: The Movie V2" skit, Law is mauled to death by sexy vampires; his death is seen as Jimmy Kimmel and Jessica Chastain watch from a monitor. '''(Played for comic effect.) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Sadie Frost Gallery Judelaw.jpg|Jude Law in Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil Dickie Greenleaf death.png|Jude Law in The Talented Mr. Ripley Law, Jude Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1972 Births Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by pneumonia